Why Would Kill IloveRumania
"Why Would You Kill IloveRumania" is the 3rd episode of Battle to Kill IloveRumania and the 34th episode overall of the Battle to Murder IloveRumania series. It was released on December 6, 2017. Synopsis Cold open The episode begins with you and Blue Death sitting. He say that he is so excited to start preventing death, but Blue Death then gets stabbed with a knife and dies, releasing blood all over IloveRumania. He respond simply by saying "Ew! Gross!” It is revealed that Evil ILR was the one who threw the forks, and Angelina wants him to stop. Four recovers Terrorist and she starts to insult ILR's intelligence. Blood Bag tries to prove she's wrong and they start to kill each other. IloveRumania is sitting next to ��️en and Black Hole, and again he says how excited he is to prevent death. A fork stabs ��️en, and he then gets sucked up by Black Hole. Bomb says that they aren't doing a good job saving lives, and HATER agrees to do better. She buys some knives from Terrorist and uses it on her team. Killer tests this and accidentally hits Four, who proceeds to attack him with his 0_0. X informs Four that it is time for the intro. He reluctantly raises his right hand to match the start of the intro. The intro then plays. DEATH at NOW Four says it's time for "Cock at Stake". When X tries to correct him, Four makes fun of how he doesn't know his value. IloveRumania is then recovered, nervous about the elimination. Killer Thunder Storm angrily asks Knife Owner why she killed Popped last episode. She tries to come up with an answer, but is interupted by Four. Four tells the KILLers that one of them will be killed. Killer Thunder Storm is stupid and believes that he was referring to Four being killed and is delighted to hear this, but IloveRumania tells him that Four really means being killed. Four says he isn't supposed to know that, and gets suspicious. Choking Coin tries to change the subject by asking how many votes they got. Four says they got 19,843 votes and that the prizes are guns. Popped, Choking Coin, Killer Thunder Storm, Death, and Scared, were all safe and got guns. When Evil IloveRumania and IloveRumania are deciding who should be killed out of the last 3, (man (great King and Leader he Loves no Evil Ruh roh), machine (Terminator), or nature (Knife Owner), Killer Thunder Storm tells him he doesn't know what a man is. ILR promptly shows him great King and Leader he Loves no Evil Ruh roh and is disgusted by him. Four then announces Terminator is safe, leaving great Evil ILR and ILR in the bottom two. ILR is then eliminated, to everyone's socking, bitch. He is then sucked into Four. Angelina stares at ILR's elimination with a very quick frown. Contest The third contest is to kill an ILR alt 50 times. Fuck Ball tries to lead her team, but they all follow 27-Bomb, who tells them to do the opposite of what Fuck Ball says , until she tells her team to "let everyone die". Meanwhile, Dying is dead, but her team thinks that she is still alive. Then, ERROR jumps to the conclusion that Dying abandoned her team. In Free Death, MURDER asks Death Capsule if she wants to kill herself, but she is dead. KILL decides to do the same thing with Killer Thunder Storm. DEATH KILL manages to do the same with Black Hole, and he pulls his team into the Void. In I Kill, Many Killers decides to use Spinning Knives to kill everyone causing them to die incredibly quickly. Eaten death, upon noticing this, believes that Sucker’s hands can do the same thing. However this is way too slow. 6 teams die in rapid succession, with IloveRumania’s team and the Suckers! being the last two. TIRE DEATH then gives a motivational speech to his team. Knife tells everyone on her team to push through, making Dying realize that she was the only one who could make herself alive. The Suckers! are safe and IloveRumania’s Team is up for elimination. Dying celebrates her freedom from death, but her teammates get upset for her "suddenly coming back". It is also revealed that NUKE partially exploded. Stinger It's night, and Dying is seen slumped on the swing. Glue Expolsion offers to kill her. Votes 19,843 votes were cast. ! scope="col"| |} Credits *Writing- Cary Huang, Michael Huang *Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang *Music- Michael Huang Voice Acting *Michael Huang- Woody, Donut, Snowball, Coiny, Cloudy, Four, Robot Flower, Puffball, Eraser, Blocky, Bubble, Pen, Firey, Book, Fries, Loser, Yellow Face, Flower, Golf Ball, Leafy *Cary Huang- Spongy, X, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Ruby, Pin, Match, Grassy, Bracelety, Marker *Satomi Hinatsu- Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Black Hole, Gaty, Balloon, Firey Jr., Basketball, Clock, Fanny *Kenzie Bryant- Needle, Taco, Ice Cube, Barf Bag, Cake, Bell *Sam Lee- Pie, Stapy, Lollipop *Cindy Jiang- Foldy, Pillow *Katherine Sun- Eggy, Naily *Sabrina Barba- Lightning, Liy *Adam Katz- Nickel *Graham Taylor- Gelatin *Thomas Chick- Tree Deaths #Pie explodes when Gelatin throws a fork at her. #A fork pushes Pen into Black Hole. #Four may have died when Balloony crushes him with his finger (debatable). #Leafy may have died when she was sucked into Four (debatable). Trivia *'Running gag': Every time Bottle says "I'm so excited to start preventing death!", a person dies, and then she says "and dead character is dead!" *This is the first BFB episode that isn't written by Satomi. *Tree has been added to the intro (in between Tennis Ball and Gelatin). *Cloudy and Woody's votes are two different notable dates, 911 and 2010 respectively. The latter being when BFDI started. *When Barf Bag is showing scientific evidence that barf molecules do not infect her brain to Lollipop, all that's on the board are the weird sounds that are heard in episode 1B of BFDI, when Leafy, Coiny and, Ice Cube fly over a group of weird creatures. **"I'm scared" is a reference to what Ice Cube says during that same flight. **There is also a graph, but it is unclear if that is referencing to anything. **The Announcer also makes a cameo on the board. **It is the same easel used in last episode. *X is the first host to cry tears in the series; second in all to cry any substance to the Announcer. *BFB has confirmed that each episode in the fourth season will be released every Friday within 2 weeks, aside from a few instances when the episode is delayed by a week. *This episode marks the second time Bleh has come second to last. *This episode is the first time Leafy has ever been eliminated. **When Leafy got eliminated, Firey is shown to have a small mouth twitch for a split second. *This episode is also the first time David was up for Cake at Stake and isn't eliminated, and the first Cake at Stake in which Woody isn't in the bottom two. *This is the first elimination that didn't use the Cake at Stake theme song. **This could have been an error, as it is later addressed in the next episode. *This episode has the fifth most votes ever for an object show and for a BFDI season. *Foldy, Stapy, Tennis Ball, Spongy, Grassy, Ruby, Bomby, Dora, Eraser, Yellow Face, Bracelety and Blocky didn't have any lines. *This is the first episode of BFB to be delayed, being released on December 8, 2017 (a week later than the expected 2-week schedule of December 1, 2017). *This episode is the second time an original character is eliminated in BFB (Leafy). The first is Pencil. **This episode is also the second time in a row where the team captain is the first contestant eliminated from their team. **This episode also marks the first time one of the three finalists in season 1 is eliminated. *Woody's scream and sigh of relief from BFDI 3, BFDI 4, and BFDI 5 is reused. *This is the second time in a row in which Woody has had an unusually deep voice, the first time being in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *This is the first episode in which Bracelety is seen without her sign (excluding her voting icon). *Saw's wooden handle still hasn't been replaced in this episode. *Carykh, one of the storyboard writers, said that the hosts were meant to be squished (shorter vertically than horizontally) in this episode. *This is the third consecutive episode where A Better Name Than That placed 6th. *Since Balloony said that the eliminated contestants go into "Eternal Algebra Class", and Four said that he isn’t “supposed to know that" after, it's possible that the eliminated contestants do go into Eternal Algebra Class. *There are no recommended characters in this episode. *This was the first time Lollipop's fork repellent was actually used, and is so far the only time. *This episode was referred to as "The Beefy Beethry: The Information Age Episode!" during production, revealed in a photo of Michael with BFB 3 ideas.[1] *This episode has the longest title, at 35 characters. **The second longest title is Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? at 32 characters. **Coincidentally, both are the third episode of their season. In addition, both are questions, but the former does not have question mark. *When Bomby exploded after Team Ice Cube! lost, the team’s sign read: “Ice Cube! Meat” *Four makes a reference to X Finds Out His Value by telling X that "He isn't the one who does know their value." *Blocky on the swing was sitting in the same pose as Take the Plunge and Welcome Back. *This episode features one of the few minor occasions where Snowball shows sympathy for another character; in this case, Taco. *This episode seems to take place around March (even though it was released in December), since Clock moved forward for Daylight Savings Time, and that's when Daylight Savings Time is in the United States of America, excluding the state of Arizona. *Four saying that he isn't the one who doesn't know their value might be a reference to "roasting", a term that means "criticizing or joking about someone severely". This is further supported by the fact that Four answers that X went to the "burn center" when asked by Cloudy. *The number of votes Woody has in this episode is 2010 votes, coincidentally the same number as the year where the first episode of Battle for Dream Island was released. **2010 was also the year Woody was eliminated in Battle for Dream Island. *This is the first episode where a contestant with the bracket A is eliminated. *Nickel saying “HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE” is a possible reference to Eddsworld. Goofs/Errors *When Four is seen preparing for the intro, he doesn't have the forks that hit him. But in the scene after the intro, the forks reappear on him. *The forks should’ve hit Four, one by one, but instead, all three appear at the same time. *Due to a lack of space, Tree needs to be resized in the intro and looks quite smaller than Tennis Ball. *When team Free Food is seen on their swing, Bell is missing her string. *When iance was trying to put Fanny on the top of the swingset, Lightning was armless. *When iance were spinning on their swingset, eliminated contestant Pencil was shown behind Flower and Lightning. **However, people claim it was Ruby's Pencil cosplay from Today's Very Special Episode, and even Satomi tweeted it. **During the same moment, Match is limbless and Flower is faceless. *Lollipop was recovered by Four, despite being shown alive at the end of BFB 2. She probably died in an unseen turn of events, or her appearance at the end of BFB 2 was a mistake. *When Tree was talking to Black Hole, the camera went to the right then back to left but then it shows Remote. After that, when the camera goes back to the right, it shows Tree sitting where Pie had been sitting earlier. *The Cake at Stake intro did not play this episode (partially due to Four calling it "Brake at Flake"( But he called it Brake At Flake in Today’s Very Special Episode and the intro played so, maybe they just forgot to play it this episode)). **This possible error is later addressed in the next episode, and the intro is then played twice. *For one second when Four is about to shoot lasers from his hand, he has 5 fingers instead of four. *After Four announces Nickel and Cloudy are safe, their mouths turn grey. *When Four looks at X because he corrected him because he called Cake at Stake "Brake at Flake", his pupils can still be seen in the center of his eyes. **This was probably intentional. *When Four get hit by the forks and says "WHO DID THIS," his finger is sprouting a line straight up. *When The Losers are swinging, Cake's legs disappear. *When Balloony was recovered his tongue wasn't completely colored. *After Saw says "Just push through,” Taco can be seen floating in her jawbreaker. *When Book was walking away from Taco, she passed by her twice. Timing errors *One full rotation of: **Team Free Food, Team Beep, Team Death P.A.C.T: 0.5 second **Team Iance: 1 second at the beginning, but speed up **Team The Losers: 0.2 second *Starting time: **Team Beep starts 18 seconds after Free Food start. **Death P.A.C.T starts 22 seconds after Beep. **Iance starts 15 seconds after Death P.A.C.T but finished 10 seconds after. **The Losers starts 55 seconds after Iance starts. *Total time to finish (takes Free Food starting time as 0 sec) (starting time + one rotation x 50) **Free Food: 0 + 0.5 x 50 = 25 sec **Beep: 18 + 0.5 x 50 = 43 sec **Death P.A.C.T: 18 + 22 + 0.5 x 50 = 83 sec **Iance: 18 + 22 + 15 + 10 = 65 sec (Exceptional because Iance speeds up rotation) **The Losers: 18 + 22 + 15 + 55 + 0.2 x 50 = 120 sec *Therefore, The winning order should have been Free Food - Beep - Iance - Death P.A.C.T - The Losers - A Better Name Than That - Bleh - Team Ice Cube *Note: The original winning order could only happen if all teams start all at once, but there are evidences in the show indicates no sign of teams start together: **Nickel surprised of Fries' Idea (Free Food is swinging) **Tree saying: "Black Hole, can you swirl us around too?" **The Losers amazed of iance's idea. Continuity references *When Barf Bag shows Lollipop that her barf molecules are infecting her brain, the canvas shows the words/sounds in the cutscene where Coiny, Leafy, and Ice Cube are dodging all the weird stuff in the Goiky Canal from Take The Plunge 1B, including Ice Cube's line which is "I'm scared!". *When the camera was moving to Four about to zap Gelatin, the old motion asset was used when changing scenes. *When Four shoots Gelatin with his laser, he makes his scream from "Zeeky Boogy Doog", more specifically when he falls into Golf Ball's incinerator. *"Do-da-da-da-do-do-do" that Four was saying after Leafy was saying sorry to Roboty was a recycled line from X Finds Out His Value, which was his first line. **The same applies to the "I'm not the one who doesn't know their value", a reference to the same video. *When Firey was staring at Leafy's elimination, it may have been a reference to Leafy and Firey's relationship. *Woody makes his classic reaction from season 1 in Cake at Stake. *Music from "Ballers" was used in the episode. *Pin says "What? That's lazy!" to Clock, which is a reference to her saying "What? That's crazy!" *When the teams are sitting in their swingsets, Bottle made the IDFB LOL pose. *When the teams are sitting in their swingsets, Blocky is in his "sleeping" position from Take the Plunge: Part 1 and Welcome Back. *When Donut gave a motivational speech, Bracelety had a face with the oldest assets from Firey's Candy Bar Adventure. *When Cloudy starts pushing Beep swing, he does his IDFB LOL pose. *When Balloony asks Four if Rocky is safe, his 'Yeah!' voice is recycled from Getting Teardrop to Talk. Soundtrack ! scope="col"| |} *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. Notes #↑ Referred as "The Information Age Episode!" on @jacknjellify's tweet